


PROBLEMATIC dream smp requested oneshots :]

by snogsesh



Category: Problematic DreamSMP - Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Femdom, HELLO ANTIS IM SORRY YOU HAD TO SEE THIS, Multi, Requests, mcyt - Freeform, problematic dream smp, problematic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snogsesh/pseuds/snogsesh
Summary: i will pretty much do anything u request! im also working on a strictly unproblematic work, go check that out :] if im not updating that, i'm updating this (and vice versa)REMEMBER: if you see this, it's because you were looking for it! also, if a creator ever finds this, im taking it down immediately
Comments: 21
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

hello! welcome! 

heres a list of things i am ok with writing about: 

-CNC/rape  
-incest  
-smut with aftercare/fluff  
-threesomes, foursomes, etc.   
-solo stuff (masturbation from only one CC's pov)  
-public sex  
-petplay  
-mating cycles

what i WILL NOT write about: 

-beastiality   
-DDLG/MDLB/DDLB/MDLG  
-tentacles

i'll let you know if im uncomfortable with anything, please comment for requests!!


	2. hello little update

a lot of people got mad at me for using platonic tags and im gonna be completely honest, i did not know that platonic tags were different than ship tags. i got a lot of comments of ppl very angry and thats valid, i never wanted annyone who doesnt want to see this kind of thing to see it. sorry :[ 

(still gonna be taking requests tho LOL)


	3. vote for me, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Schlatt rape Tommy in an attempt to get him to vote for Schlatt in the election.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank u for reading. im sorry the updates have been taking so long but here ya go :] the support is INCREDIBLE! have fun with this!
> 
> TW: rape/non-con, abuse!

Wilbur had a plan. Here's the thing, Tommy is his brother, right? They spend a lot of time together, like brothers do, right? So, it would be totally inappropriate for Wilbur to think about any of the things he thought about, right?

Yes. Very much so. Does that stop him? No. 

These ideas began as intrusive, and he wanted them to go away, but the resistance agains them disappeared along with his morality and sanity. Schlatt was running for president against Tubbo, Tommy's best friend. This means Wilbur knows exactly where he is right now-- Tubbo's house. His plan would have to wait until he knew he was alone. 

To sum it up, Wilbur wants to fuck Tommy. He wants to fuck him, hard. Make him scream and cry and beg him to stop. He wanted to see the fear in the teenagers eyes when he grabbed hold of his waist, he wanted to hear him yelp when he pushes him to his knees. And, holy shit, what he would give to hear the poor boy gag on his cock. 

He sat uncomfortably at his desk in his room. He went over the thoughts in his head, feeling his jeans get tighter and tighter. His hand travelled before he could think, rubbing the growing bulge on his crotch. "You pervert," he whispered to himself, though the smile on his face only grew as he closed his eyes. 

"Wilbur." 

His eyes opened quickly, pulling his hand up and adjusting his posture and spinning around. "Jesus fuck, what?" he snarled back. The burly man stood in front of him, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "How did you get in here, you freak?" 

"Door was unlocked. You got a problem there?" Schlatt gestured to the bulge in Wilbur's pants. Will rolled his eyes. 

"I'm a man, Schlatt. Let me be horny. Leave, please." 

"Well..." Schlatt approached Wilbur, cocking his head with false sympathy. "Why don't you tell me what you're thinking about?" 

Wilbur was thrown off by the sudden flirtation. "Shut up. Don't you have an election to prepare for?" 

Schlatt shrugged. "I know I'm going to win, nobody is going to vote for a teenager. So, tell me what's on your mind, yeah?" 

Wilbur scoffed. "You'll think I'm gross. I don't need your judgment." 

"Hey, we all have our own interests. Plus," he leaned down so he was face-to-face with Wilbur, "if you don't tell me willingly, I'll make you." 

Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows, curious as to what he meant but not necessarily wanting to test it. He questioned why exactly Schlatt was so curious, but disregarded it. "Tommy," he sighed out. He felt his cock twitch at the feeling of saying his name. 

Schlatt's mouth fell open slightly before he let out a laugh. "Tommy! Your brother! A child!" he cackled. "Wow, you are a pervert, aren't you? You do know that's rape, right?" 

The term, rape, made Wilbur's stomach tighten. "Yes," he said. His voice sounded ashamed, but Schlatt could see the smirk he was suppressing. "Trust me, I know."

The older man realized what was happening. He put two and two together. He leaned down and put his finger under Wilbur's chin, making the man look up at him. "Oh, wow," he chuckled darkly. "You like that, don't you? You like the idea of raping him?" 

Will's smile became more evident. He didn't have to answer, Schlatt already knew. "You like the idea of forcing him over and spreading that tight virgin hole open? God, have you ever fucked a teen before? 15, 16, 17, they're always so tight." 

Then, Wilbur was confused. He didn't understand what Schlatt was saying. "What?" he muttered. "Who the fuck did you..." 

"What, you think Tubbo has been willingly working for me? Of course not, obviously there's a bit of manipulation. I gotta do what I gotta do, right?" 

He understood now. Schlatt was just like him. Just as fucked up, just as deranged. "This is sick," Wilbur said softly, looking into Schlatt's eyes. "We're sick." 

"Yeah, probably. How about I do you a favor, Wilbur? Just between the two of us." A devilish look glinted in his eyes. Wilbur cocked his head as Schlatt took a step back. "If I can get you Tommy... If I can get him to comply with whatever disgusting fantasy you'd like to reenact with him... I need you to vote for me in the election." 

Wilbur was taken aback, his face flushing at the thought of  _ finally _ getting what he wants with Tommy. "I thought you said you knew you were going to win?" Wilbur asked. 

"Call it a safety measure. I'll be back here in a bit with your payment." 

Schlatt left, and Wilbur was instantly struck with the reality of what just happened. Tommy was payment. A dehumanizing and disgusting way to refer to him, but... so hot. In his mind, Wilbur agreed. His vote probably wouldn't mean much, right? Even if it did, this was more to him. Fuck the election, fuck the government. This is  _ everything.  _

-

"Yoohoo," Schlatt called. "Thomasssss..." 

Tommy jolted, spinning around. His eyes were struck with fear. "Schlatt? Schlatt, what do you want?" 

"Hey, hey, calm down." He walked to him slowly. "I have an offer for you." 

The blonde rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Is that a joke? You think I'm going to turn on my best friend to vote for you?" 

Schlatt shrugged. "Just wait until you hear what I have to offer. Why don't you come with me?"

"No way." 

"I won't hurt you." That was a lie. 

"I don't believe you." 

"I don't care." 

They stared at each other for a minute, and Tommy seemed like he wasn't going to budge. 

"Tommy," Schlatt sighed. "I'm not asking. You're coming with me, or I'll make you." 

Tommy felt his stomach drop. "I..." He didn't want to see Schlatt angry. He complied, keeping his head down. "If anything happens to me, you know Tubbo and Wilbur will-"

Schlatt cackled at the mention of Wilbur's name. "Yeah, yeah, okay." 

They walked across L'manburg. Tommy became more and more anxious as they approached Wilbur's house. "Why are we..?" 

"Wilbur!" Schlatt yelled from outside, opening the door and pushing Tommy inside. He yelped. 

"Hey, what the fuck? Will, why am I here?" 

Wilbur turned around in his chair. "You... you actually brought him?" Wilbur was still hard, not being able to drive his thoughts anywhere other than the thought of corrupting the teenager. He stood up, approaching Tommy. 

"Thank God, Will, I thought he was going to kill me! I'm so glad you're here. He said there was an offer for me here? I don't... Wilbur?" 

The brunette was distracted, looking Tommy up and down. "Schlatt," Wilbur said quietly, clearing his throat. 

"Do it, Wilbur," Schlatt pushed, smiling. 

Wilbur nodded, putting his hand on Tommy's cheek. He merely whispered, only for Tommy to hear, "You're so pretty." 

"Will-Wilbur? What is-- Are you working with him?" 

Schlatt laughed. "Sort of." 

With that, Wilbur swooped his head down and caught Tommy's lips in his own. He pressed his lips, not passionately or lovingly but more rough and needy, against Tommy's. Tommy's eyes widened, placing both hands on Wilbur's chest and shoving him away as hard as he could. Wilbur didn't budge, using both hands to grasp Tommy's head and hold him against his lips. Schlatt watched as Wilbur tried to get Tommy to migrate to the bed, but the teenager only thrashed and wailed against Wilbur's lips. 

"Behave, Tommy," Schlatt warned from the corner. "This doesn't need to hurt." Though Schlatt knew that Wilbur would probably like it if Tommy resisted a little more. Tommy continued his muffled protests until Wilbur finally pulled away, lust written in his eyes. 

"Schlatt," Wilbur muttered, not looking away from Tommy's eyes. "Zip ties in my top drawer. Get them out." 

Schlatt, surprised, complied and walked towards the drawer. 

"Wilbur, Wilbur, stop, don't, please. Please," Tommy begged. Wilbur shot him a toothy grin. 

"You're making this so easy for me, Tommy." He gripped his waist and flipped him around. He unbuttoned his pants but didn't take them off. He held his hand to Schlatt without looking at him, and Schlatt gave him the zip ties. As if Wilbur was experienced, he held both Tommy's wrists behind his back and captured them in the zip ties. "That's it. God, you have no idea how long I've wanted this, Tommy." 

"Wilbur, what the fuck?! Please, just let me go. Schlatt, I'll vote for you, I promise, I promise, just please." He writhed violently, not wanting to let himself cry. "Please, I won't tell anyone." 

"We're too far in, Toms," Schlatt replied, watching as Wilbur tugged Tommy's jeans and boxers down to his thighs. He yelped, letting out a cry of defeat. 

"No, no, no," he sobbed, shutting his eyes. "Please, I've never... There's never been anything in there before, I can't do this, please don't touch there. Please, Will, please." 

Wilbur ignored the boy's cries, getting off on the pain in his voice. He palmed himself, letting one hand grab Tommy's ass roughly. "God, I'm gonna fuck you so good. Fill you up with my cum. Make you my little slut, yeah? That's all you are, Tommy, my little slut. You're probably hard right now, look at the way you're trembling." 

"No, no, no," Tommy continued to cry. He was disgusted to hear these profanities coming from Wilbur's mouth. Wilbur, the person he loved most in the world. Wilbur, his brother! 

"Stop whining, Toms, you'll like it, I promise. I'll be gentle," he lied. 

Schlatt stood in the corner, leaning against the wall of Wilbur's room. "I could help shutting him up, if needed, Wilbur," he offered, finding himself becoming increasingly hard from the sight. "I'm sure that mouth would be put to good use." 

Wilbur smiled maniacally. "Yeah? Tommy, how does that sound, hm? Both your holes being filled at once?" 

"No," he sobbed. 

"I bet he loves the attention. Such a cumslut," Schlatt commented. "Stand him up." 

Wilbur grabbed the boy's hips and forced him to stand up, his jeans falling to his ankles. Schlatt now had a view of Tommy's dick. "Hmm," he hummed hungrily. "He was right, you're getting hard. That's unfortunate, you weren't supposed to enjoy this." 

Tommy shut his eyes, shame and guilt flooding his body. "Don't..." 

Wilbur reached a hand around Tommy's neck and shoved two fingers in his mouth. "Suck, Tommy. Be good, suck on your brother's fingers," he ordered. 

Tommy didn't know what to do. He wanted to leave, to go back to his house or go see Tubbo or anything other than this. His body, however, was disobeying him. Why was his dick hard? For the love of God,  _ why was his dick hard?!  _

The blonde met eye contact with Schlatt who was towering over him. Wilbur, behind him, was breathing heavily in his ear. He had one hand on his hip, holding him upright, and the other in Tommy's mouth. "You heard him," Schlatt spat. "Suck on Wilbur's fingers." The man reached his hand between the two and grabbed Tommy's cock with no warning. He gave it a tug, digging his thumb into his slit. 

Finally, Tommy complied. His eyes closed as he sucked on his brother's fingers. He was salivating heavily, becoming nauseous. "Thats it," Wilbur cooed. Schlatt stroked Tommy's cock. The small boy whimpered, tears spilling from his eyes. Will abruptly pulled his fingers out and put his hand flat on Tommy's back, bending him over. "Schlatt, take your pants off." 

Schlatt smirked and did so quickly, throwing his belt across the room and tugging his pants down. His cock sprung free, bigger than both of theirs. Tommy gawked at the size. "I don't want it," he whined. "Please.. don't." 

Schlatt grabbed a fistful of his hair and, without saying anything, shoved his cock all the way in. The boy gagged, and Schlatt let out a deep moan as he pulled out and thrusted back in. With Wilbur's dampened fingers, he prodded at Tommy's hole. The sounds of Schlatt's groans and Tommy's repetitive gagging filled the room, making Wilbur want nothing more than to fuck this poor, weak boy into oblivion. 

He shoved one finger in, and you could easily hear Tommy try and scream. It stung his virgin hole, unlubed and violated. Schlatt put both hands into Tommy's hair and held it roughly, using the blonde's throat. 

"So, so tight," Wilbur hummed. "You're so tight, Toms, you know that? God, I bet every man in L'manburg wants to fuck this tight little ass. But only me, right? Only I get this?" Before he continued, Wilbur looked up at Schlatt. "Only we get this," he corrected. Schlatt nodded, fucking more violently into Tommy's mouth. Drool spilled out of his mouth and his eyes rolled back. 

Wilbur pulled his finger out and used his hand to wiggle out of his jeans. Once his own dick was out, he pressed the tip against Tommy's hole. He yelled, trying to protest more, but Schlatt wasn't letting him speak. Will put both hands back on Tommy's waist, digging his fingers into the flesh, and ramming in violently. There was a shriek, the stretching of his hole hurting more than anything he'd ever felt before. 

"Yeah," Schlatt groaned. "Such a cocksleeve. Does he feel good, Will?" 

Wilbur breathed out heavily, pulling out and slamming back in. "So good," he responded. "He's so  _ fucking _ tight. Such a good little whore for us, isn't he?" 

Every time Wilbur would thrust, Tommy would lurch forward and gag yet again on Schlatt's cock. He cried and cried and cried, no longer able to move or wriggle out of their grip. 

"I bet he likes it," Schlatt says between deep grunts. "Isn't that right, Tommy?" Schlatt finally gives Tommy a breath, pulling his dripping cock out of the poor boy's mouth and getting on his knees to look him in the eyes. His hand gripped Tommy's face. "Do you like it?"

Tommy shook his head, trying hard to form words. "No," he forced out. "Why are you d-doing this to me?" he sobbed. 

"Aw, you poor thing. Look at me." Schlatt spat. Tommy opened his eyes. He couldn't see much anyway because of the tears, but he could see Schlatt's face inches from his own. "Any one of your friends would kill for this. Don't you think you should be a little bit grateful? Why don't you just take it like the little cockslut you are? I see your cock bobbing between your legs, Tommy, and it's hard. You can't lie for the life of you, it's pathetic." The man looked up at Wilbur, admiring the concentrated look on his face. 

Tommy was not only in pain, the cock in his ass stretching in such an uncomfortable way and his throat recovering from Schlatt's previous abuse, but he was also embarrassed and ashamed. He _knew_ he didn't want this. His body was simply betraying him. 

He was going to protest before Wilbur thrusted in at a particular angle, making Tommy's cry quickly turn into a moan. _Fuck,_ he thought. _No, no no._ Schlatt raised his eyebrows. "Will," he chuckled. "Right there. Abuse that spot." 

"Already on it," Wilbur grunted out. 

"No, no, please, ah!" Tommy yelled, the pain becoming indistinguishable with pleasure. He was being _raped,_ he thought to himself. No one should enjoy being _raped!_

"Just take it," Wilbur spat. "Can you do that, Tommy? Just take my cock, yeah? Stop complaining." 

"Please..." Tommy screamed. "Help! Help me!" 

Schlatt laughed manically in response, his grip on Tommy's face surely leaving a bruise. "Shut up," he said between his chuckles. "Just shut up! You love it, whore." 

"Schlatt, I'm going to cum in him," Wilbur spoke up, slamming his hips faster and faster against Tommy's ass. 

"Not yet." Schlatt stood up, letting go of Tommy's face and grabbing his hair again. He used his other hand to guide his cock into the teen's mouth and, again, began abusing his throat. He used both hands, grabbing Tommy's head and holding it still why he quickly thrusted, chasing his orgasm in order to finish with Wilbur. Tommy's gags were music to both of the men's ears. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Schlatt groaned in rhythm with both of their thrusts. "That's it, we're gonna fill him up, leave him a dripping mess. God, that'll teach him to behave." 

_I did nothing wrong,_ Tommy internally screamed. "I'm cumming, fuck, I'm cumming," Wilbur moaned. Schlatt nodded, and both of their grunts and groans ricocheted off the walls. 

Wilbur's load spilled into Tommy's ass first, making his eyes screw shut and his head fall back. The sight brought Schlatt to his breaking point, thrusting one last time and keeping the tip of his cock pressed against the back of Tommy's throat. He came violently, hearing Tommy's gags turn more into gurgles as the liquid spilled out of his mouth. Schlatt pulled out of Tommy's mouth and got down onto his knees again, watching the mixture of tears, spit, and cum on his poor flushed face. Both of the older men were out of breath. 

"Such a pretty little slut," Schlatt cooed. 

Tommy was recovering, coughing and panting as he tried to spit all the cum out of his mouth. the majority of it had already been swallowed by accident, and he hated himself for it. Wilbur was smiling a devilish and evil smile as he slowly pulled out. He watched his cum slowly drip out of Tommy's puckered hole. 

"Fuck," he moaned. "So hot." He put his thumb against the opening and pushed the cum back in. "Taking it all so good." 

Wilbur then took his hands off Tommy's nearly broken body. Where his hands were gripping the blonde's hips, there were hand-shaped bruises. Tommy fell forward, collapsing onto the floor. Schlatt stood up, looking down on the pathetic boy. 

"Shall we go, then?" Wilbur looked at Schlatt, grabbing his pants from around his ankles and buttoning them. 

Schlatt shrugged. "He'll get himself home when he's ready. Isn't that right, Toms?" 

Tommy was coughing, curling around himself on the floor. "Yeah," Wilbur smiled. "He's a good boy. He'll figure it out." 

Wilbur and Schlatt gave each other a nod while Schlatt tugged his pants up and looped his belt on. Then they left, with no idea where they were going. Yet the idea of leaving a broken and cum-filled Tommy was arousing for both of them. So yes, they left. And Tommy sobbed on the hardwood floor of Wilbur's house, his cock painfully hard and his body twitching. 


End file.
